


It’s Getting Hot in Here (so hot) So Take Off All Your Clothes- ft. Confessions

by kaytee321



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All the Smut, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Makeouts, Riding, Smut, Top Keith (Voltron), with a hint of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaytee321/pseuds/kaytee321
Summary: “God I love you.” He breathed, eyes widening a moment later at the realization of what he said.Keith immediately wanted to take it back- he didn’t mean to say that, at least not in that moment. But of course leave it to Keith to blurt it out as they’re about to have sex.(hella smutty with a smidge of fluff)





	It’s Getting Hot in Here (so hot) So Take Off All Your Clothes- ft. Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> one of my first posts on ao3 and its smut... who am i. Also this is my first time writing any sort of smut so just putting that out there. 
> 
> enjoy!

Lance’s back hit the wall and he grunted into the kiss, wrapping his legs tighter around Keith’s waist and pulling him in closer. Their tongues wrestled for dominance before Keith broke it off and continued kissing down Lances jaw and neck, leaving marks that he knew Lance would complain about in the morning. Lance let out a yelp that quickly turned into a moan as Keith bit down on his collarbone before soothing it with his tongue. He tightened his grip on Lance’s ass as he pulled him away from the wall, muffling Lance’s moans with his mouth as he moved them to his bed. 

Lance wiggled beneath him and Keith took that opportunity to admire the state he was in. His hair was sticking up and tangled where Keith had pulled it and his face was flushed a pretty shade of pink. His eyes were hooded and dark with lust. His chest heaved with heavy breaths, his mouth parted, shiny with spit and swollen from their makeout session. Keith couldn’t help but notice with a little bit of pride as he saw the hickeys already starting to form down Lance’s neck and collarbone. Lance let out a whine as Keith continued to stare, trying to pull him back down so he could continue kissing him. But Keith was frozen. He couldn’t believe that it was him who had made Lance like this. How did he get so lucky? 

“God I love you.” He breathed, eyes widening a moment later at the realization of what he said.

Keith immediately wanted to take it back- he didn’t mean to say that, at least not in that moment. Although he had known for a while now about how he felt, he couldn’t bring himself to say it. But of course leave it to Keith to blurt it out as they’re about to have sex. Meanwhile Lance had frozen as well. 

“I- you what?” 

Lance’s expression was unreadable and Keith quickly started feeling uncomfortable. His face flushed and he looked away, unable to make eye contact. 

“Keith. Say it again. Please. I- I want to hear you say it again. I want to know I’m not making this up.” Lance grabbed Keith’s face and stared at him, “Please.” He whispered. 

Keith tried to fight back his grin as his brain started to process what was happening. Did this mean..? 

“I love you Lance. I love you, I love you, I lo-” 

Before he could finish, Lance lifted his head and smashed their mouths together, their teeth clacking a little. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for you to say that. And in case you didn’t already guess, I’m kinda in love with you too,” Lance smiled, tangling his hands in Keith’s hair, “And now that we’ve gotten that out of the way, and believe me I’m glad we did, but could we, uh, get back to the part where we were making out and-” 

“-and I was about to do this?” Keith finished, feeling on cloud nine as his hands made their way down to Lance’s shorts, removing them quickly with a sharp tug. 

“Y-yeah, that.” Lance stuttered, lifting his hips to help free himself of his pants. 

Keith pushed his shirt up, kissing his way down to Lance’s hips. He continued to his thighs, kissing and biting until Lance could barely keep still, his hands pulling a little painfully on Keith’s hair as he fought to keep himself from shaking. After what felt like forever to Lance, Keith finally moved on from his thighs and, without warning, took Lance in his mouth. He took in a much as he could and gripped the rest with his hand, pumping it in time with his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks and began sucking, letting Lance force his head down. He used his other hand to keep his hips from buckling up too high to keep himself from choking. 

Meanwhile, Lance had been reduced to a couple of heavy breaths and muffled moans. Keith glanced up at him and watched Lance tremble before him, biting down on his fist to keep himself from being too loud. His chest heaved and his eyes were squeezed shut. Keith growled and let his teeth graze on the underside of Lance’s penis on his way back up before he came off with a loud popping sound. Immediately Lance’s eyes shot open and he allowed a whimper to escape him as he made eye contact with Keith. Keith continued stroking Lance with his hand, but he made sure to slow down his pace. 

“You know I don’t like it when you try to quiet yourself. I like hearing all those noises you make- I like being the only one who can make you like this.. make you sound like this..” 

Keith murmured, leaning forward as he kissed his way up Lance’s hips, stomach, neck, until finally he reached his lips. As his reached his target Keith picked up his speed, finally giving Lance the fast pace that he wanted. Lance’s hips jerked forward, desperately trying to keep in time with Keith’s hand, his moans muffled as he feverishly kissed Keith. 

“K-Keith! I’m gonna-” 

Lance broke off from the kiss, panting as he watched Keith drop back down, quickly replacing his hand with his mouth. Lance choked on his moans as he let himself get caught up in the feeling of Keith. It wasn’t long before he felt himself being worked over the edge, his chest heaving as he watched Keith swallow and work him through his release. 

“Fuck you’re so perfect.” He mumbled, pulling Keith up for a kiss. 

He could taste himself on Keith tongue but he found that he really didn’t care. Keith pulled away, rolling his eyes but Lance could see smile tugging at the corners of his lips. 

“Don’t be so dramatic. Besides, we both know you’re the perfect one.” 

This time it was Lance’s turn to roll his eyes, “Okay well agree to disagree then. Now move over, I wanna ride you.” He grinned, sitting up. 

Keith sputtered at Lance’s bluntness; he’s not sure he’ll ever get over it. But still he obliged and rolled onto his back, watching as Lance grabbed the lube and a condom. He wasted no time in rolling the condom on Keith’s dick, pumping it lightly as he spread the lube on. When he was satisfied there was enough lube, Lance swung his leg over and started to lowering himself. As Lance was lining himself up, Keith remembered something that was *kinda* important, “Wait wait hold up, we didn’t prep yo-” He was cut off as Lance smirked and promptly sunk down on Keith’s dick. 

“I prepped myself this morning before breakfast.” Lance grunted, letting himself adjust a little before moving. 

Keith stifled a moan as he pictured Lance working himself open. His hands moved to grip Lance’s hips, guiding him as Lance began to slowly lift up, letting himself fall back down a moment later. They both let out gasps that soon turned to moans as they picked up the pace. Lance’s head fell back as he bounced faster, Keith’s hips jerking forward to meet Lance’s on the way back down. 

“Keeeithhh” Lance whined, his breath coming out in heavy pants. 

Keith let out an embarrassing loud moan at that, one that’d he definitely deny later, and pulled Lance down to him, their mouths clashing together in a sloppy kiss. The sudden change of angle had Lance crying out as Keith hit his prostate at every upward thrust. As this point, neither of them would last much longer. Keith could feel himself coming closer to the edge, and he could tell so was Lance by the way he was tightening around Keith’s cock. 

“L-Lance..” Keith choked out, trying to give him some warning. 

At that, Lance cried out, his movements stuttering as he came. Keith worked him through his release, his own following shortly after. They sat like that for a minute, tangled up with one another as they caught their breath. Finally Lance slowly lifted himself up and over, waiting for Keith to throw out the condom before collapsing besides him. 

Keith hummed in content as he nuzzled into Lance, “I love you.” He murmured, pressing a chaste kiss to Lance’s collarbone. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever get over you saying that.” Lance sighed happily.

**Author's Note:**

> once again, please leave a comment, it'd mean a lot to me to hear what you guys think! 
> 
> come talk to me on tumblr @not-so-smol-moose ! :)


End file.
